Aizawa's New-Found Happiness (Discontinued)
by Qorlick
Summary: Sometimes, to gain happiness, one must go through pain before they can achieve it. What happens when an underground hero finds himself taking care of a small child? Dadzawa/Adopted!Izuku
1. Chapter 1 - The Broken

**Eeeeeeeeeey peeps! My name is HolyAppleFruit, as you can tell, and I'm making a new story!**

 **I've recently been readin' some BNHA/MHA (Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia) AND! I found a recent fanfic about Dadzawa fanfic with Izuku/Deku as his biological father/adopted father.**

 **I.**

 **Fell.**

 **In.**

 **Love.**

 **I'm a sucker when it comes to these kinds of fanfics, so I was like... I'ma make this happen for you guys and make a fanfic of Dadzawa and Lil' Izuku. Now, the plot of this story is NOT gonna be the same as the original anime/manga (That I haven't read yet but will soon, I promise** ; **^;)**

 **I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this Lil' story for you guys! I'm not confident when it comes to my writing skills, so I appreciate all of those who comment nice things to me! It warms up my heart.**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

 **HolyAppleFruit Outies~ ^v^**

 **(Btw, this is Third-Person POV)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Broken**

 _Third Person POV_

Nothing could calm the sobbing green-headed young boy as he ran through the colored streets filled with people.

His dark-blue shirt that had an All Might symbol on it was ripped and dirtied, there were even faint splotches of blood covering him. His tan khaki shorts were also dirtied, with the same substances that were left on his bloodied shirt. His curly green hair swayed against to cool night breeze as he ran through the streets, trying to find at least some type of hero that could help him.

But the air was going thin the longer he ran. Lungs felt like fire everytime he breathed in, but he didn't care. All this 4-year-old wanted to do was run and try to get help as fast as he could.

Emotions were pushed aside from everything else, the only thing he felt was hard, cold, fear and anguish.

Fear of the thought that he wouldn't make it in time to save his mother...

Anguish at the thought of his first thought became a reality...

But who could blame him for feeling these things?

He just watched his mother getting punched and kicked by unknown people. Watching as low-class villains beat her, laughing maniacally as they watched her form into a fetal position, trying to protect her body from the harsh kicks and their use of quirks that were directed towards her. She didn't seem to care, all she seemed to care about was trying to protect her baby Izuku from those cruel men.

He could still remember her screaming out to him. Telling him to run and get help...

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Izuku kept on running through the streets where it was somewhat crowded with different types of people. Some rich, some poor, and some just regular citizens. But they had no interest, as the young boy begged people to help him. They only pushed him away, telling him to go somewhere else with his nonsense.

Desperately trying to find help, he just kept on running, not staying long as people didn't even give him a second glance when he begged for help. His running was short lived as he bumped into something that was soft and smelt like...

 _Ramen noodles?_

Midoriya felt a soft yet firm grip on his shoulder. He looked up towards the source, to only look into the familiar face he rarely saw on tv.

 _Eraserhead..._

The young hero had black shoulder lengthed hair that draped over his shoulders. His capture gear - which looked like he just rolled around bandages around his neck like a scarf - Was dangling as he looked down at the young curly-haired boy. He was wearing what looked like a baggy-black jumpsuit with black army boots. One last feature was his caltrops: where he keeps his set of ninja tools.

 _"-d..."_

Eraserhead wasn't a well-known person like All Might, he was more of an underground type of hero.

 _"-id..."_

Trying to lower his awareness of others.

 _"DAMNIT KID, SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

Izuku jolted out of his thoughts, seemingly noticing that the underground hero was now kneeling before him, his hand still firmly gripped on his shoulder. A little more firm now that the young boy thought about it. Memories came flooding back as he remembered why he was running in the first place.

"My mom!" He shouted, tears streaming down his freckled face. "M-m-me a-and my mom w-were walking before we w-were attacked b-b-by villains!"

The hero's hand seemed to tighten slightly, "Do you remember where you last saw her kid?"

Midoriya shook his head ecstatically before pointing towards the direction he last saw his mother's bloodied body. Midoriya felt thick pieces of fabric wrap around his body, giving him a warm safe feeling throughout his body. It was odd for the young boy. The only time he felt safe was when his mom would wrap her arms around her little boy's body, either laughing or crying for the youngin. Not that Midoriya minded the sense of comfort, he was pleased by it actually. To finally feel something other than sadness and fear. But that comfort could only do so much for the green-haired boy. The pain was blocked most of his emotions, causin' the young mind be clouded with depressing thoughts of his mother he cared much about. He would gladly trade his life of his own to keep his mother alive.

 _But sometimes..._

 _It's the other way around..._

'Please be safe mom..' Izuku thought to himself.

"Show me the way kid," Eraserhead spoke. Again, knocking the young boy out of his thoughts.

The boy could only nod his head. Satisfied, the hero made a crouching pose, readying his jump. With enough strength, he pushed his way up, making him go through the air before landing on a random building. Making sure his grip on the kid was secure enough that he wouldn't fall, Eraserhead ran his way to where the kid directed him.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

When Aizawa arrived at the scene in front of him, it made his stomach turn.

In a darkened alleyway that had hero posters on the bricked walls, was a petite green-haired woman whose hair was straight was lying in a puddle of blood, sprawled out on the concrete ground, the front of her body facing upwards. Her clothes: a white t-shirt, pink cardigan, and a darker shade of pink knee-length skirt were coated in blood; the same with her hair. Her eyes were half-lidded, with only the whites of her eye visible. A little stream of blood was coming out of her mouth.

In other words, the scene in front of the hero's eyes looked like it came out of a horror film...

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Aizawa could feel the kid struggle against his capture gear, desperately trying to reach out to his mother. The curly-haired boy's eyes were transfixed on his mother's body, the absolute pain was as crystal clear in his emerald eyes; that were bloodshot from all the crying.

The hero could only cover the young boy's face with his hand, trying to protect him from the gruesome sight in front of them. He could feel the kid's hot tears against his hand, making Aizawa feel even worse than he already felt for the kid.

Eraserhead, or Aizawa, usually hated kids whenever he met one. They were noisy and obnoxious beings. Because of this, be could barely get enough sleep to patrol the area in case of an attack. Another thing was their messy habits, leaving their toys all over the floor, not even bothering to pick it up; having crumbs on the couch from their earlier snack was another issue Aizawa would rather avoid in his already semi-busy life.

Granted, there were some kids who were the complete opposite. Those types, he didn't mind as much. Now that he thought about it, it sounded kinda douchey and picky.

"M-M-MOOOOOOOOOM!"

The boy's screams caused more sympathy for the kid.

Aizawa grabbed his phone, dialing a certain someone's number.

He heard a click, signaling that they picked up the phone.

"Hello? Aizawa?"

"Naomasa, hurry and bring down the police force and the ambulance."

"What happened," The detective's voice turned serious, notifying that he had Aizawa's complete attention.

"I found a kid crying, running down the street, asking people for help. I went up to him to only find out he and his mother were attacked by low-class villains." His voice turned colder, when he told the detective the next part, "When I arrived at the scene, the damn kid's mom is lying in a puddle of blood; no trace of villains."

A sigh could be heard on the other side of the phone, "I'll get the police force and inform them of the situation at hand. You still have the kid?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Keep him away from his mother, and try to calm him down until we get there."

The detective hung up before Aizawa could respond. Sighing, he put his phone back in his pocket. He went back to the previous conversation he had seconds ago, remembering what Naomasa had said to him.

 _'Calm the kid? How the hell would he do that? He barely had any contact with kids, especially when it came to them crying. Granted, he helped kids find their parents before they could get kidnapped, but they were never as bad as the kid before him...'_

He groaned, hated how this night was turning out. It was surely going to affect his sleep; not that he got much sleep anyways, but it would make him lose an hour or two of sleep from constantly thinking about the kid and his mother.

A large hiccup broke him out of his thoughts. Bringing his gaze down towards the un-named kid, he found he wasn't struggling anymore, but holding onto his clothes like it some type of life-line. Aizawa moved his hand away from the kid's face, putting it on top of the boy's head, awkwardly patting his head much like you would to a puppy. He turned around, heading out of the alleyway so he or the kid could see his mother's body.

Hesitantly, he stood the green-head on the ground, removing his capture gear from his body. Slowly, he crouched down to be near the kid's eye level. Eraserhead put his large hand on the boy's shoulder, gaining the young boy's attention.

Aizawa talked in a soft but sturdy voice, "What's your name kid?"

"M-M-Midoriya," He hiccuped in mid-sentence, "Midoriya Izuku..."

"Alright Midoriya, tell exactly what happened before you and your mother were attacked?"

Izuku whimpered at that question, remembering how his mother and he were peacefully walking home after getting groceries from the nearby supermarket. How he heard her scream when she was pulled into a nearby alleyway. He ran after his mother, to only see her on the ground with three men surrounding her.

He didn't want to tell the hero what happened.

He didn't want to remember all the things his mother had to go through.

But he had to. He wanted the pro hero's help to bring down the guys that killed his mother.

With hesitance, Izuku began to speak.

* * *

 **HAAAAAAA! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Hoped you guys liked it, took me 6 hours to write this trash...**

 **And I know, I know, Aizawa seems a lil' out of character, but I personally think it's hard mimicking a character that's not your own, but I think it turned out oke...**

 **Each chapter will be 2,000 words long, so they're pretty short! That's why there'll be A LOT of chapters... I think. Just to inform, I am also traveling with guys while reading/writing this fanfic. I mean, I know the beginning and ending parts and the plot, but I might change them down the road, so yeah...**

 **Anyway, hope you like this story so far, and review and say if you wanna see more!**

 **HolyAppleFruit Nighties~ VwV**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Decision

**Ello guys! I am back with another chapter for you all!**

 **Amazing right? A new chapter the next day! It's rare to see that, especially with writers nowadays. (But maybe that's just me and how I see things ^v^')**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys like the last chapter, and if you did, then leave a review and say, "Dadzawa, is best Zawa!" That'll let me know you want me to continue writing out this story with my lame writing skills.**

 **On with that story then!**

 **HolyAppleFruit outies~ ^v^**

* * *

 ** _Previsously, on Aizawa's New-Found Life..._**

 _Aizawa talked in a soft but sturdy voice, "What's your name kid?"_

 _"M-M-Midoriya," He hiccuped in mid-sentence, "Midoriya Izuku..."_

 _"Alright Midoriya, tell exactly what happened_ before _you and your mother were attacked?"_

 _Izuku whimpered at that question, remembering how his mother and he were peacefully walking home after getting groceries from the nearby supermarket. How he heard her scream when she was pulled into a nearby alleyway. He ran after his mother, to only see her on the ground with three men surrounding her._

 _He didn't want to tell the hero what happened._

 _He didn't want to remember all the things his mother had to go through._

 _But he had to. He wanted the pro hero's help to bring down the guys that killed his mother._

 _With hesitance, Izuku began to speak._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Decision**

 _Third Person POV_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Couple Minutes Before Izuku and His Mother Were Attacked...**_

 _Izuku and his mother were walking peacefully as they were heading home. The sound of cars was pleasing, as were the colorful lights dancing around them from the stores' lights._

 _The mother and child were walking silently, as little Izuku was holding onto his mother's hand, making sure he wouldn't get lost from the crowd. He loved it when he and his mother would go out shopping. Inko - Midoriya's mother - would always get Izuku a little treat: Which wither consisted of getting a bowl of ramen noodles, or a new action figure of All Might._

 _Izuku knew he and his mother didn't have a lot of money, so he would usually ask for one thing, or never asking for anything just to give his mother a break from buying him stuff. He didn't want to stress his mother than she was already. Having to work double time to pay the rent and to feed two mouths in the household. He loved his mother more than anything. As for his father? Well. He never met the man, so he can't say that he cared for him, but that didn't mean he wanted a father figure present in his life._

 _"What do you want for supper today Izuku," Inko asked in a soft voice._

 _Midoriya looked up at his mother, his eyes shining with excitement, "Katsudon!"_

 _Inko seemed to giggle at his antics, before joining in on his son's excitement, "Katsudon it is then!"_

 _Midoriya squealed with delight, delighted at the news. There walk turned into a comfortable quiet, enjoying mother and son's company. It was a peaceful night. A night where one could relax while lying on their lawn looking up at the stars, enjoying the summer's warm breeze._

 _But not everything can stay the same..._

 _Too quick to react, Inko felt something, or rather someone, pull her into an alleyway. She groaned in pain, smashing her head and back onto the dirty brick wall. Block dots were present in her vision with a minor headache slowly creeping its way._

 _"Well, well, well... Lookie what we got 'ere," A gruff voice spoke, with arousal clearly heard in his tone,_ _"Not too bad lookin' either. Got curves in all the right places."_

 _Another voice spoke, his voice was more rough, "Heh, guess we got lucky with didn't we boss?"_

 _Once Inko's vision came back to her, she saw three men surrounding her._

 _One was smoking a cigarette, studded earrings and a multi-colored mohawk. Somewhat chubby, the man looked around in his early 30's or late 20's. He was wearing baggy pants that had chains hanging off them with a normal white t-shirt. As well as wearing normal grey sandals._

 _The other man had a long straight nose, with a slim face shape. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was covered in dirt and grime with a normal white shirt underneath. The man was wearing ripped jeans that ended above his ankle while wearing black converse; looked about he was in his early 20's._

 _Finally, the other male had a strong jaw with black hair that was slicked back in hair gel, making it look shinier than normal. He was also, like the second guy, was wearing a black leathered jacket that had spikes on the shoulders. A golden cross necklace was hanging loosely around his neck, while he wore a gray shirt. As for pants, it was dark jeans that had multiple chains hanging off them, with black soldier boots for footwear._

 _Inko shook._

 _Fear emanating off of her body._

 _"MOM!"_

 _She looked at her son. He was standing behind the men that were surrounding her. Tears were down his freckled face, horror present in his green eyes. Oh, how she wished to hug her son, to tell him everything will be alright. That nothing bad will happen to either of them. To wipe away his tears from his beautiful face, to wipe away his anxiety._

 _"Izuku," She spoke in a soothing yet firm tone, "Izuku, I want you to run as far away as you can! Try to get help!"_

 _He didn't seem to listen, as he ran towards her direction before kicking and punching the strong-jawed criminal on the leg. The criminal turned towards the kid, smirking down at him as he watched the kid trying to harm him._

 _The guy chuckled, "What's this? Some brat tryin' to hurt me?" The villain kicked Izuku, causing him to yelp in pain. Izuku was now lying on the concrete ground, gripping onto his stomach where the guy kicked him._

 _"Please! Don't hurt him," Inko screamed, desperate to protect her kid._

 _"Shut it, hag!" The guy with the skinny face punched the helpless women in the face, making her scream out in pain. She fell, coldness crawling upon her due to the coldness on the ground. "No one told you could speak!"_

 _"MOOOOM," Izuku screamed out, still lying on the ground._

 _Ms. Midoriya slowly turned her head, "Izuku r-r-run as fast you can," She coughed, "T-t-try and get help...!"_

 _Young Izuku looked at his mother, straight into her eyes. He could see the fear for her lives and his. But the overwhelming need to protect her only child overpowered that fear. Reluctantly, he Izuku got up before running out of the alleyway. Inko sighed in relief, at least she knew her son what somewhat safe from these creeps._

 _"Ey! Get back here-"_

 _"Let him go. We'll be gone before the kid can get some help." The strong-jaw guy turned back around, facing the young women, "Besides, we have more important business to be doin' right now."_

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Back to The Present With Eraserhead and Izuku..._**

Eraserhead - or Aizawa - shook with anger after the kid told him the story. He was angry at the thought of villains hitting a little kid. But that's the thing about criminals... They don't care about the well-being of anyone else but themselves. They seem to enjoy killing or torturing their prey, watching as they pleaded for mercy.

Aizawa was no stranger to death or blood. He had his fair share of killing scenes, blood and other dismembered parts around the area was nothing new to him. That's what you're signing up for when you wanna be a hero. Being a hero didn't mean all sunshine and rainbows, It meant war and putting your life on the line for the sake of others. Heros may smile on tv and say everything will be alright, but in reality, they are just reassuring themselves into believing their own words.

He moved his gaze to the boy that was near him. He was gripping onto his shorts, tears sliding down his face; the kid's eyes downcast, avoiding the older man's gaze. With a sigh, Aizawa stood up from his crouched position, thinking about how this night was turning out.

Strong whistles broke Aizawa out of his own thoughts. When he looked up, he saw at least three police cars and two ambulance truck parked in front of them, their sirens making a sharp whistling sound.

Naomasa came out of his before running towards the two of them, "Where's the body?"

Aizawa simply pointed. The detective nodded his head, signaling the paramedics and the police force to where the body was.

When Naomasa noticed the green-headed boy, he was clutching onto Aizawa's shirt. In slow movements, he crouched down to the kid's eye level.

"You alright kid?" He asked.

The little boy only nodded his head, his body still shaking with anxiety.

"You mind telling me your name?"

"M-M-Mi-Midoriya," He spoke, "Midoriya I-I-Izuku..."

"Do you have any other relatives we can contact?"

He shook his head, "M-m-my d-dad is overseas, a-a-and my grandparents died before I w-was born..."

The detective's eyes saddened when he heard his reply. He stood back up, looking back towards the underground hero.

Naomasa spoke, looking at Aizawa with a serious manner, "Go bring him to the medics so he can get a checkup, just to make sure there are no internal injuries."

He nodded his head, notifying he understood what he said. He grabbed the kid's hand, before slowly walking towards the truck, matching the boy's walk speed. When they arrived, the medics quickly made their way to the kid. Instantly, they started checking his blood pressure, heart rate and shined a flashlight in his eyes.

One of the paramedics walked towards Aizawa, speaking once he was at ears length, "There are no major injuries except for scraps and a couple of bruises. As for blood pressure, it's a little on the high side, but that's mainly due to immense shock. It will go away once he's calmed down."

The hero nodded his head, "What will you do with him now," he asked in a tired voice.

"Well... We asked the boy a couple of questions, to only find out he has no other relatives besides his father - which I assume you already knew. However, we doubt he'll come and get the young boy since he was never there for him most of his life, but we still have to try and see if we can contact him." The medic seemed a little nervous about something, a single drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What is it...?" The hero asked.

"W-w-well... There is another option, but this is _completely_ up to you," He paused, "You _could_ let the kid stay with you. That is if you're willing to let him stay..."

Aizawa seemed to contemplate about this. He would have to work double time for extra cash, which would cause to lose more sleep; not that he got much sleep anyways. He glanced at the 4-year-old who was currently sitting on the back of the truck's ledge. A nurse was trying to communicate with the youngin, but he looked to occupied with his own thoughts.

Aizawa looked back at the male medic, "I will look after the kid until you contact his father. Do you know how long that will take?"

The doc nodded his head, "There is no amount of time that it will take to track down his father, but we'll only try to contact him for the next 3 months. If he doesn't try and speak with us by then, you are allowed to either adopt the kid or put him in an orphanage."

The hero sighed the sixth time that night, "Alright..."

"Good," The medic replied, "Now that's settled, the kid seems healthy enough to be taken home, so you're free to go."

The male paramedic walked off, heading back towards the truck. Eraserhead studied the interaction with the medic he just finished talking to. He watched as the unknown male pointed to his direction, making the kid turn his gaze towards him. The medic offered the boy his hand - which Izuku took - and walked over to him.

The freckled boy ran over to Aizawa, gripping onto the black fabric covering his legs.

The hero spoke in a calm yet bored voice, "Let's go, kid."

Izuku only nodded his head, confirming he heard him. Aizawa mentally sighed, already heading towards his apartment.

'This is gonna be a long night...' He thought.

* * *

 **YAAAAA! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **HOPED YOU LIKE THIS PIECE OF TRASHHHHH!**

 **Took a long time to make ;v;**

 **Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes, I was wicked tired making this hehe~**

 **HolyAppleFruit Nighties~ VvV**


	3. Chapter 3 - Night Hugs

**I'm back people! And I have some news to make, and that news is, After I finish making this fanfic, I am considering making a fic where Izuku has a brother. And not just some random OC brother.**

 **No, no, no, no... Shinso Hitoshi as Midoriya's bro! Like, they were separated when they were 4-5 years-old.**

 **I don't know, what do you guys think? Some of you are enjoying this fanfic, and for that I am glad. I feel that my writing is stiff compared to others. I know a writer shouldn't feel like this when they write, but I feel that I'm not good enough, so when I hear that someone likes my writing, it riles me up, making me want to write more!**

 **Oh, and a guest asked me if I was to include a ship in this fanfic, it would be Deku x Uraraka. As for Aizawa, it would be Aizawa x Nemuri (Midnight, the pro-hero gal)**

 **HolyAppleFruit Outies~ ^v^**

* * *

 _ **Previously, on Aizawa's New-Found Life...**_

Aizawa looked back at the male medic, "I will look after the kid until you contact his father. Do you know how long that will take?"

The doc nodded his head, "There is no amount of time that it will take to track down his father, but we'll only try to contact him for the next 3 months. If he doesn't try and speak with us by then, you are allowed to either adopt the kid or put him in an orphanage."

The hero sighed the sixth time that night, "Alright..."

"Good," The medic replied, "Now that's settled, the kid seems healthy enough to be taken home, so you're free to go."

The male paramedic walked off, heading back towards the truck. Eraserhead studied the interaction with the medic he just finished talking to. He watched as the unknown male pointed to his direction, making the kid turn his gaze towards him. The medic offered the boy his hand - which Izuku took - and walked over to him.

The freckled boy ran over to Aizawa, gripping onto the black fabric covering his legs.

The hero spoke in a calm yet bored voice, "Let's go, kid."

Izuku only nodded his head, confirming he heard him. Aizawa mentally sighed, already heading towards his apartment.

'This is gonna be a long night...' He thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Night Hugs**

 _Third Person POV_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aizawa was currently standing in front of his apartment door, little Izuku still holding onto his hand. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he silently unlocked the porpoise colored door in front of him. He walked in, scanning the area. He felt relaxed gazing upon a familiar sight of his comfy home.

Aizawa turned around and closed the door in a soft manner, making sure not to startle anyone. He locked the door, before turning back around to face the kid.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"N-no..."

A large grumble sound echoed in the room. The little boy blushed in embarrassment, trying to avoid the older man's gaze.

The hero mentally sighed.

"I'll make us something to eat after I change out of my costume and take a quick shower," Before Aizawa turned to go to the bathroom, he looked back at Izuku, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable kid, it won't be long before I'm out."

Without another word, Aizawa walked over into the hallway before opening the door on the left farthest down. Izuku looked around at his surroundings, noticing normal details.

A grey tylosand sofa was displayed in the living room, small-square pillows decorated on top. In front of the couch, was a glass coffee table and a stand where a normal-sized black tv stood. A fuzzy cream hued rug was just under the couch, coffee table, and tv stand.

On the right side, a kitchen was present, it was in a form of an L. It looked normal - the counter - a creamy chestnut color complimented the area. There was also a stove - that was an oven as well - embedded to the nearest corner in the counter. Pots, pans, and other cooking gadgets were hanging on a utensil rack, just beside a built-in black and silver microwave - which was above the stove. At the longest point of the kitchen shaped L, was a clean sink that had no dirty dishes. A red and black coffee maker was next to the sink, along with already ground coffee beans in a bag next to it.

Beside the kitchen was a hallway, to only see two doors on the left side, and two on the right. A couple of pictures and other decorations were hanging on the wall, adding more colorful variety to the wall's plain-white surface.

The wooden floors and white walls - that were semi-covered in pictures - were also clean. The only thing that covered the floor was only two articles of clothing. There were fake plants here and there, making the apartment add more of a comfort level to it.

All in all, his apartment was clean.

Midoriya heard a quiet mew. Turning his head where he heard the sound, he saw a black cat that had a diamond white-shaped patch on its chest. It was silently sitting two-feet away from him.

It was looking at him...

Pale blue eyes that had black slits as pupils staring into his own emerald eyes, seemingly knowing that the child has gone through something traumatizing.

With hesitance, Izuku sat down, his left hand on the ground, the right outstretched in the cat's direction. Few seconds passed before the feline started to walk up to him, a crisp jingle reverberated throughout the cozy apartment. Midoriya felt a wet nose press against his hand. Halting in his movements once and awhile, he finally let himself feel the cat's _extremely_ soft fur. Almost immediately, the cat started to purr, making the little boy giggle for the first time after everything that happened.

Izuku went stiff.

 _After everything that happened..._

Hot tears started to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to remember everything that occurred this night. He just wanted to relax. He just wanted to think of something other than his dea- his nonliving mother. But he knew that was impossible.

The overwhelming fear was still present.

Never letting go of him...

"Here kid."

Izuku jumped at the sound of someone speaking. When he looked up, he saw the pro hero holding a steaming plate of scrambled eggs. The older man's hair was tied in a messy bun, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with grey sweatpants. He looked about ready to pass out but still stood awake just for the sake of him.

Midoriya took the plate out of Aizawa's hands. Once he smelt the plate, he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his throat, telling him that he was about to puke. But with enough force, he was able to push the bile away. He didn't feel like eating, it just made him feel sicker.

"I know you don't feel like eating right now," Aizawa sat down next to him, "but try and get a few bites in."

Izuku grabbed the fork, plucking a few eggs onto it. He blocked the smell of the eggs before taking a bite.

"T-t-thank y-you, Eraserhea-"

"Aizawa..."

"Huh?" Izuku looked up at him, confusion plastered across his face.

"Call me Aizawa, kid."

There was a moment of silence, "A-alright... Thank you, Aizawa..."

Shota only nodded, satisfied that the boy used his name instead of his hero one. He felt a little better knowing Midoriya was getting more relaxed around his presence.

Aizawa heard a soft sniffle and a small clink. When he looked over, he saw Izuku, freshly made tears rolling down his face; he also noticed the kid put his plate of scrambled eggs beside him. Cheeks a little puffed, occupied with food. Without thinking, Aizawa put his left arm around him, awkwardly patting the boy's shoulder. Before he could react, he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He turned his gaze downward, finding a lump of curly-green hair in his vision. Izuku was currently between Aizawa's legs, gripping onto his clothing.

Shota could feel the boy's tears, soaking through his black shirt. He felt as the boy shivered against him. Not from being cold, but from the excruciating pain that Izuku kept bottled up. He wrapped his arms around his tiny form, telling the kid through his actions... That... That...

"Everything will be okay," Aizawa whispered in a reassuring voice. "There's nothing to fear anymore kid... You're gonna be alright."

The whole night consisted of Izuku crying out to his hearts contents. Slowly, they both fell asleep, leaning against the door, in the same position they were in.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A blinding light shifted into Aizawa's gaze, making him wake from his slumber. He groaned, pain erupting in his neck and shoulders. He stretched, gaining a satisfying popping sound.

Shota studied the 4-year-old that was currently sleeping on his chest, noticing small features. The kid had bags under his eyes, that were also puffy from crying all night. The older man also noticed tear stains that were starting to fade.

"Wake up kid, it's time to get up," He gently shook the boy, earning a groan of protest.

Sluggishly, the Midoriya's eyes fluttered open. It took him awhile before he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

Aizawa shook the boy again, "Get up. I'll make you something to eat after you take a shower. Put your clothes in the basket, I'll wash them when you're taking a shower. They'll be ready by the time you're out. The bathroom is on the left side, at the end of the hall."

Izuku nodded. In lethargic movements, he got off of Aizawa's chest, allowing the hero the option to stand.

Content with his gesture, he slowly got up off the ground, almost forgetting to grab the plate of unfinished eggs that was beside Izuku. Scrapping the eggs off the plate into the garbage bag, he put the dirty plate in the sink. He could hear Midoriya shuffling, heading towards the bathroom.

Aizawa grabbed a box of pancake mix that was in the cabinet. He got a mixing bowl off his utensil rack, added the mixture in the measurement it said, along with water. After the mixture was smooth, Shota greased a pan, turning on the stove to heat along the way. Few minutes of waiting, he grabbed a 1/4 measuring cup, dunking it into the pancake mixture before drizzling it onto the heated pan, making a misshapen attempt of a circle. Repeating the process, he produced enough pancakes for himself and the boy.

After breakfast was ready, he grabbed Izuku's dirty clothes. Walking back - putting on a pair of slippers - he unlocked the apartment's door, heading towards the local apartment's washing room area. When he arrived, he saw the regular.

There were rows of whitewashing machines, pressed up against the tiled wall; they were evenly spaced out, giving the person enough room to do their own thing. Furniture brown benches were also there, right in front of the machines, allowing someone to sit down and wait.

Without another thought, Shota went to a nearby washing machine. Dumping the clothes and the right amount of soap, he turned it on, allowing it to wash. Once he was done, he sat down on the wooden bench, his thoughts drifted back to the kid that he was currently looking after.

He felt bad for him. He could somewhat understand what he was going through. When Aizawa was young - maybe six or seven-years-old, his parents died in a car accident. It wasn't just any car accident, a villain was the one that caused them to die. While he was in school, the principal called him down to the office. Once he was there, he saw nervous and sad faces. To say Aizawa was sad was an understatement.

He was completely mortified...

He was filled with fury he didn't even know he had...

But in a way, he was glad. Not glad that his parents died, but that because of that incident, he wanted to become a hero. He wanted to gain revenge for his parents, to torture the beast that killed his parents. But Shota knew, that by killing the villain wouldn't bring back his parents. It wouldn't make the feeling of abandonment gone. It would make him only feel guilty. Although the villain was a villain, they were still a being. And once he killed a being, he would always be stuck with the guilt of killing someone. Slowly driving him crazy.

"Ah- Good morning, Shota!"

A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts. A petite old lady was standing next to him, holding onto a basket of clothing. She had grey-frizzy hair, knee-length grey-pink skirt with a casual white blouse that had flower patterns on them. The old lady was also wearing normal pale-pink slippers along with a golden-heart pendant hanging around her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kyū," Aizawa replied in a bored tone.

"How's little Izuku doing?"

Aizawa had to inform the landlady, Mrs. Kyū, about Izuku staying for a couple of months until they can contact his father- _If they contact him_. Being the kind-hearted old women she is, she understood the problem, even giving Midoriya a little friendly grandma-like hug - which he gladly accepted.

"He's still shaken up, but other than that, he seems to be getting used to being near me."

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Kyū put the dirty laundry inside the washing machine while adding detergent. "Poor child, he just lost his mother not too long ago. I can't imagine how that must feel. I hope he'll feel better soon, he seems like such a sweet boy."

"I hope so too..."

The young man heard a beep go off, he moved his gaze back to the washing machine. Getting off the bench, the open the metal door, before putting them in the dryer. He pressed a small red button, turning it on to dry.

Shota sat back down on the bench he was on, thinking about the kid again.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Kyū?" He asked.

The old woman smiled at him, crinkles appearing on her face, "Why of course dear! Ask away."

He was hesitant at first, "Is there any advice on taking care of kids?"

"Hmmm... I can't say I do." She put a crinkly finger on her chin, making her look like she was thinking.

Aizawa sighed, "Thanks for answerin-"

"The only thing I can give you advice on is to not push him. Try and make him feel welcome, maybe even buy him a couple of things that will remind him something precious he had."

The hero thought about what she said. _'Make him feel welcomed?'_ He thought. He honestly had no idea how to do that. He was more of a shut-in kinda guy. Introverted if you will. He doesn't have much experience around people, aside from his loud and obnoxious blond and a crazed women that made other men go crazy with her quirk. They were the only people he had any type of interactions with.

Another beep went off, signaling he was done with the laundry. He put the clean clothes back in the basket after getting off the bench. Before he left, he looked back at the landlady.

"Thank you Mrs. Kyū, I appreciate the advice."

She grinned warmly at him, "It's no problem dearie, I could tell you were having trouble with the boy. But remember, whenever you need someone to look after the young boy, or you need more advice, then ring the bell and I'll happily oblige."

Aizawa only nodded his head, leaving the women to do her business.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Once Aizawa was in front of the door, he started opening it with his key. Walking inside, he noticed the shower was shut off, signaling Izuku was done.

He knocked on the bathroom door, obtaining a sharp thud with each knock, "I got your clothes here kid, I'll leave them in beside the door so you can grab them."

"A-a-alright..." The boy stuttered on the other side of the door.

Shota put the basket on the floor, before making his way back to the kitchen where his and the kid's pancakes were. Grabbing a fork and his plate, he made his way on the sofa, turning on the black tv. He skimmed through the channels, trying to find some sort of entertainment. As soon as he finished his plate, he heard feet slapping against the wooden floors.

"T-thank you for cleaning my clothes and giving me a place to stay..."

Izuku was currently standing beside the hero, gripping onto his blue All Might shirt, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No problem kid," He responded, "Go and eat your breakfast, we're going to the mall after you're done."

Midoriya responded with a nod. He made his way to the kitchen to grab his plate of pancakes, once he did, he started back to the sofa, sitting beside Aizawa as they watched tv in one another's presence.

 _It was peaceful..._

* * *

 **AHHHHHH! I finished this sexy little birdy! I'll edit this chapter once I relax a bit, I've been writing this piece for a day and a half. I swear, it was friggin' hard writing and describing the Aizawa's apartment, jeez!**

 **And I know this story is boring right now, and super slow paced, but once Izuku gets settled down and whatever, stuff will go down. He'll meet uncle Hizashi, Aunty Nemuri, and all that good stuff!**

 **I hoped you like this chapter, I had fun writing it! And like always, review and tell me if you like it or something!**

 **HolyAppleFruit Nighties~ VvV**


	4. Chapter 4 - Loud-Mouth Uncle

***Siiiiiiiiiigh* I'm back from my week after not uploading, and I'M HERE FOR MOOOOOOOOOORE!**

 **Okay, anyway, I feel this chapter is gonna be focused on more of Aizawa and Izuku's relationship. There's gonna be some MAJOR FLUFF! (Maybe... Idk, just a heads up I guess?) Btw, this whole fanfic is gonna be third person POV, but if you guys would like me to do Izuku or Aizawa's pov, then I wouldn't mind!**

 **Anywho~ I hope you've enjoyed my story so far! It's fun making them ^^**

 **Also, when reading, "Later that night scene" listen to this, -** **watch?v=AFuYyHiOmXs**

 **HolyAppleFruit Outies~ ^v^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Loud-Mouth Uncle**

 ** _3 Weeks Later..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Third Person POV_

"Ye- I know, alright? Just... Don't overdo it." Aizawa spoke on the phone, an annoyed sigh coming out of his mouth.

"Pssssssh! When have _I_ ever gone overboard?"

"I'm serious Mic, the kid can barely open up to me. I don't want him to get more scared because of your obnoxiousness."

A groan was heard from the other side of the phone, "Alright, alright, I won't overdo it... Jackass..."

"Excuse me-"

"Woah! Why don't you look at the time? I better go and get ready! I'll see you later, Honey Bun," Hizashi spoke in a mocking tone.

"What did I tell you about calling me that-"

Before he could finish, Aizawa heard a beep. When he pulled the phone away from his ear, he saw that his friend - that he wanted to strangle - hung up on him.

 _Why do I even bother with him?_ He thought.

He was currently sitting on the couch, watching tv with Midoriya next to him. His eyes were glued to the screen, observing and watching the news about a recent villain attack. Over the weeks, he and the boy grew more comfortable with each other. Of course, they weren't fully there, but at least they could have a meal without it feeling awkward.

"Midoriya."

Izuku took his eyes off the television, looking into Aizawa's onyx eyes, "Y-yes?"

"A friend of mine is gonna be coming over here to check on you, are you gonna be alright with that?"

"That's f-fine."

"Good. Why don't you go get dressed, he's gonna be here in an hour."

Izuku nodded his head before getting off the couch to go into his room, leaving Aizawa alone in his living room.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Third Person POV_

A knock was heard inside the room. Aizawa groggily got up from the couch - which where Midoriya was currently at, still watching the news after he got dressed - and opened the door.

He was greeted with a large-fluffy white stuffed bear, very much up in his face.

"Heya Honey Bun!"

"If you call me that one more time, Hizashi, then I'll personally throw you out of the apartment window..."

"Jeez, lighten up a little, will you Shota?"

Aizawa just rolled his eyes before stepping to the side, opening the door wider to let the blond in. He shut the door once Mic was inside the apartment, locking the door along the way.

"So, where's the special boy at?" Shota moved his gaze to where Izuku was.

"Midoriya."

A curly green-head popped out, looking at Aizawa before turning to Present Mic. His eyes then moved towards the stuffed bear, confusion dancing around in his eyes. Aizawa made a "Come here" gesture with his hand. Izuku got off the couch, shyly walking towards the two of them, hands fumbling with his shirt.

Midoriya was wearing a dark-grey shirt that had a single green paw-print in the middle, it was a size too big for him, but he'll grow into it once he gets older. For pants, he had black shorts that stopped just below his knee, a single white stripe on each side.

A squeal erupted from the loud pro-hero, "Heya there, my names Hizashi, but you can just call Uncle Zashi!"

A meek voice came out of Midoriya, " M-M-Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku."

He gave the green-headed boy the stuffed bear. With hesitance, Izuku grabbed it, before shoving his face into it, content with its softness.

"T-thank you, Uncle Zashi," Izuku spoke, his voice muffled from the bear.

Another squeal erupted from Hizashi, "He's so cute! Though, I can't believe you're living with this grumpy ass for the next couple months."

"Oi."

Present Mic could only snicker at his friends' reaction. Shota's gaze was back on the young boy, motioning him to go somewhere else. Without question, Midoriya left the two of them alone, going into his room to play around with his new toy.

Hizashi looked back at Aizawa, a serious expression on his face.

"I heard from Naomasa that they still haven't found out who murdered Green Bean's mother, not even a trace of evidence was left behind. Same goes for the kid's dad, they still can't reach him."

Ignoring his friend's nickname for Izuku, a tired sigh escaped his mouth, rubbing his forehead with his hand from a small headache that was slowly forming.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him if they can't contact his father? I can't just throw him into an orphanage, you know how much I hate those places. At the same time, I can't adopt him either..."

Silence filled the room.

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why not just adopt him?"

"You already know the answer to that, Mic. I have night shifts, and I don't get back home until 10 at night. And even if I could somehow find a way to get a babysitter, I have zero experience when dealing with kids."

"That's not a problem," Yamada shrugged his shoulders, "I could watch over him. Plus, didn't you tell me the landlady told you she could watch over Izuku when you're working?"

Aizawa completely forgot that Mrs. Kyū told him he was allowed to ask her to watch over Izuku, along with telling Mic what happened over the days. Hizashi kept pestering him with questions once he saw the news. He kept asking him if he was adopting the boy or demanding Shota to tell him everything, and when he says everything, he means _everything_ , that happened over the course of 2 days.

Shota could only nod his head.

"Then it's settled! If the boy's father doesn't respond, then just adopt him! I could help you out when it dealing with him. After all, I used to babysit all the time before I became a hero."

Aizawa pondered over this.

 _Should I really adopt him? It would mean I would have to work double to get the boy what he needs. And the kid isn't like most kids - sure, he gets excited when it comes to heroes or anything that excites him - but not as childish or loud like most kids._ Aizawa thought.

Aizawa sighed the millionth time these past 2 weeks, "I'll think about it..."

Hizashi grinned, happy with his answer, "Well, I gotta head out, my shift is about to start. See ya later Shota! Or should I say, Honey Bun~"

Aizawa glared daggers at him, making Mic cackle with glee. He quickly ran towards the door, running out before Aizawa had the chance to actually kill him. Sometimes, Aizawa wished he never met the lunatic.

He stretched his back, earning a pop sound. Walking towards his sleeping yellow sleeping bag - which was in the living room, beside the couch - he started to wiggle his way inside, before zipping it up. With a yawn, his eyes started to drop, sleep overcoming him.

Before he knew it, he was out like a light, waiting 'till night came for his shift today.

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

Eraserhead was standing on a building - far away enough so no one noticed him - watching over the city, looking out for anything suspicious. He observed the people down below. He saw a man holding onto a little girl's hand, laughing along the way.

Hizashi was looking out after Midoriya as he was working.

 _Why don't you just adopt him?_

He remembered the conversation he had with Mic, telling the hero he'll think about his suggestion with adopted Izuku. Honestly, he hoped he'll make the right choice, he didn't want to burden the kid any further. The boy already lost his mother, Aizawa didn't want to put more stress on him. But, if the kid didn't want to be adopted by him, then he wouldn't force it.

The hero's thoughts drifted to his past when he was no older than Izuku.

 _"He's such a creep.."_

 _"He doesn't belong here."_

 _"I bet no one will even adopt him."_

 _"I wished he just leave..."_

A large boom made Eraserhead jump. When he looked up towards the sky. The stars and moon were no longer visible, only dark clouds. A wet drop fell onto his cheek, making him wiping it off with his hand.

Then he felt more...

 _Shit..._

Another loud boom was heard, making the sky light up in a light purple. Before Eraserhead could leave, he immediately stopped in his tracks. A muffled cry could be heard, along with the sound of rain pounding against the terrain with occasional thunder sounds.

Turning on his heel, he ran towards the direction of the cry. Eraserhead didn't stop running, not even to take a breath. The cries got louder when he came closer to his destination.

Jumping down into a darkened alleyway, he saw a young teenage girl pressed up against the brick wall, a hooded figure holding a pocket knife to her throat. Aizawa growled, but not enough for the man to hear him through the rain.

Without reluctance, he stretched out his arm, already using his capture gear. The girl screamed, looking into the hero's direction. The hooded figure followed her line of sight, just in time to jump out of the way from his attack.

"Get out of here!" He yelled towards the girl.

The girl ran away, tears streaming down her face. Once she was out of his sight, he looked back at the unknown person, still holding his pocket knife.

The two just stood there...

Observing each other as they stood in their fighting stance...

He noticed the hooded figure's stance was a little sloppy, enough space to land a punch on them.

 _A nooby..._ He thought.

Making the first move, Eraserhead lept in the air, sending out his capture gear. The hooded man lept out of the way in a swift motion. Once the pro-hero landed on the ground, the hooded man went for the attack, swiping his blade in his direction, mear inches away from his cheek. Eraserhead dodged the attack, punching the criminal in the gut before they could attack him again. The figure stumbled from the force, groaning in pain.

Eraserhead didn't wait a single moment. He did an uppercut, along with kneeing him into their gut again. The hooded figure fell onto the ground, his knife long gone from his grasp. Aizawa wrapped the criminal in his capture gear, ensuring him he couldn't escape.

The hero walked towards him, pulling down on the hood once he was close enough.

Sure enough, it was a male. He had a slim face, his nose straight. His hair was pale-blue shaggy hair, shaved at the sides. His lip was split from the punch Aizawa gave him. The pain was etched on the young man's face, rain pouring onto them, making the both of them soaked.

"Who are you?" Aizawa demanded.

A chuckled rose out of the man's mouth, "Fuck off, mate."

Aizawa's grip tightened around the man, making him hiss.

"I asked you a question. If you don't answer, I'll make sure you won't be able to sleep for months. Now, answer the question, Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"N-n-not tellin' mate." He cackled, delighted from the hero's expression.

Eraserhead was gonna say something before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He tumbled over on the side, his capture gear releasing the man in the process. When he cracked open his eye, he saw the man was gone, along with his pocket knife.

Aizawa slowly got up, holding onto his stomach. He was about to run after him when he heard his phone go off. He struggled the get the phone out of his pocket, though, once he did, he saw the name on the screen.

 _Hizashi...?_

He clicked answer, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello-"

"Shota- Oh finally you answered! Hurry and come home, Green Bean is freaking out! He won't calm down!"

Slight panic rose, "What happened?"

"I don't know! He just started crying!"

 _Shit!_

"Alright, Mic, listen to me, try and distract him any way you can. I'll be over there in a few."

"Alright, I'll try."

He hung up, not wasting a second more before heading back towards his apartment, leaving his shift early today.

 _You really are a Problem Child..._

* * *

 **Home At Aizawa's Place...**

Aizawa hurriedly opened the door, taking off his goggles once he was inside.

He saw Hizashi sitting on the couch, stress emanating from him. He looked over when he heard the door close. Relief plastered on his face when he distinguished it was Shota.

"Where is he?" Aizawa asked.

"He's in his room, lying on his bed."

The hero simply nodded his head. He made his way towards Izuku's room. Without knocking, he opened the door. When he saw what was in front of him, a little piece of him shattered.

Izuku was lying on the bed, hands clasping over his ears, his body shaking with fear. Midoriya looked up when he heard a squeaking sound from the door, his gaze landing on Aizawa. Before Shota could react, he felt something run into him.

Izuku was hugging his legs, not caring if he was soaked. Aizawa bent down, grabbing onto the frightened boy's shoulders.

"Midoriya."

No response.

"Midoriya, look at me."

Still no response.

With a sigh, he spoke in a firmer tone, "Izuku, look at me."

Izuku tensed a little, before looking up into the man's eyes, tears rolling down his cheek.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

Izuku seemed to only cry harder from the question.

"T-t-t-the," Izuku hiccuped, "T-t-the t-t-thunder, it r-r-reminds me of mama b-before the a-a-attack..."

Another part of Aizawa broke. A little boy like him shouldn't be feeling this way, not at this age. He was far too young to have this kind of experience, it could cause some serious trauma for him.

Before he knew it, Shota hugged the small boy, gently patting the boy's back in a gentle manner. A sense of comfort and warmth washed over Izuku, making him feel safe. He missed these. He missed the hugs from when his mama comforted him. He hugged back, wanting this feeling to never leave.

"Would it make you feel better if you slept with me tonight?" Izuku nodded immediately. "Alright, let me change my clothes and inform Uncle Zashi on what's going on. Can you wait till then?"

Izuku nodded a second time.

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and wait in my room, I'll be there in a minute."

With hesitance, Izuku let go, slowly making his way into the bathroom. Aizawa walked back into the living room where he saw Mic still standing.

"So, how's Green Bean?"

"He's fine, just a little shaken up," Aizawa responded. His tried to hide the worry in his voice, not wanting the other pro-hero to tease him.

Hizashi let out a breath of relief, "Thank god! He scared me half to death!"

Shota grunted, agreeing with him. Present Mic looked at his watch, "I better get going, have to get up extra early today for work. See ya later Shota."

"Later."

Aizawa locked the door once Mic was out the door. Before he got into bed, he took a quick shower, changed his clothes before heading into his room. He saw Izuku sitting on the floor, waiting for him to return.

Shota pulled back the blanket, laying inside once he did. He patted the bed, notifying Izuku to come here. With a struggle, Midoriya climbed on the bed, warmth spreading over him as he was pulled into Aizawa's chest, the blanket over their bodies.

"Goodnight Kid."

"G-g-good night..."

They both listened to the rain, falling asleep from the sound of its pattering against the window. Within minutes, they both fell asleep, Izuku in Aizawa's arms.

* * *

 **My god I finished...**

 **truly hoped you guys liked this chapter! Took 6 hours to write ^^**

 **I wanna see if you guys can guess who that guy was, I would honestly be surprised XD**

 **Anway, hoped you enjoy! I'll try and upload every day if I can, Later!**

 **(btw, I'll edit this tomorrow, since I'm wicked tired...)**

 **HolyAppleFruit Nighties~ VoV**


	5. Chapter 5 - Weak and Bruised

**Omg, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRY for not uploading in, like, FOREVER (some reason that sentence reminded me of one of those popular girls...)**

 **Anyway, for those curious where I've been, let me tell you... I was here, the WHOLE TIME! And I know this is an over-used thing people say, but it's the truth; I didn't have any inspiration what-so-ever to write this chapter - or for the story, for that matter.**

 **Also, I read one of my chapters and I realized I needed to edit them, but I'm gonna do that when this story is done. Another thing, I'm debating on whether there will be a book two. I'm still trying to figure that out.**

 **Right so, before you start reading, I wanna thank everyone who commented nice comments! It warms my heart and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! ONE MORE THING! If one is curious, Aizawa's shift starts at 5:30 PM to 10 PM so a good 5 hours ; )**

 **HolyAppleFruit Outies~ ^v^**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Weak and Bruised**

 _Third Person POV_

A month has passed since the sleep-deprived hero "adopted" Izuku into his home. There were tough times but they made it through it together. Izuku started opening up to Aizawa and Present Mic - or Yamada for short. Still, the young boy still had nightmares and would usually climb into Shota's bed for comfort. The hero didn't mind; not that he would tell anyone that of course.

And now, a new day has dawned for the young hero and young boy to continue on with their journey, learning new things about one another with each passing day...

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 7:40 AM**_

"D-do I have to, Shota?"

The man sighed for the millionth time today, "We talked about this, Kid. You've been out of school for too long."

Izuku moved his gaze towards the building. It was an average sized school where all elementary school kids could fit until they graduated into middle school. A small park was right beside the place; a jungle gym, swings, and a sandbox.

The boy shivered, remembering all the times he was bullied. He was only alone. The only person who hung out with him was his mother. She was there for him when times were tough. Though, he never told her that he was bullied by his childhood friend; she probably already knew he was getting bullied by the random burns he was getting.

Aizawa noticed the Izuku's movement. He mentally sighed before kneeling in front of him. He touched his cheek, moving Midoriya's line of sight to him, "Everything will be fine. If you want to be a hero, then you must learn to never back down. Keep your head up and shoulders straight to show the world you're not afraid. A true hero never backs down, understand, Kid?"

Midoriya merely nodded his head. He looked back at the school, his head held up high, and his chest puffed out. It made Aizawa chuckle. The 5-year-old looked like a hissing kitten.

"Ready?"

"R-ready!"

Shota gently patted Izuku's back, making the youngin' to stumble a bit, "Good. Now get goin'. You don't wanna be late for class."

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 3:05 PM**_

Currently standing in front of the school building was Aizawa, awaiting for Izuku to come out. The school bell rung, signaling the kids that it was time to go. One by one, students started running out of the building, laughing while running along with their friends. Midoriya was the last one to come out, his expression downcast, not showing any sort of happiness. But what caught the hero's attention was the bandage wrapped around his arm. This caused the Shota to become a bit concerned.

Once he was standing beside Aizawa, the hero grabbed ahold of his hand, making their way back home. Shota easily noticed Midoriya's quiet behavior, making him worried for a split second.

"How was school?"

Izuku jolted, coming out of his thoughts, "I-it was... It was f-fine."

Silence.

"Mind telling me what happened to your arm?"

Izuku's body stiffened, a single bead of sweat trailed down his brow. Anxiety started to crawl up, making him feel nervous.

"I.. I-I fell... ?"

"You fell?"

"Y-yeah."

Aizawa glanced at him, before looking back ahead, "You're not lying to me, are you Kid?"

Once again, silence.

A small sob broke the tension. Shota looked down, his body instantly stiffening once his sight settled onto the young boy. Izuku had tears running down his face, biting his lip to hide to the sound of his sobs. He didn't want to tell Shota. He didn't want to burden him more than he already has. He didn't want to put more pressure on someone who was willing to sacrifice his sleep and time just for him.

It just wasn't right...

"We'll talk about this once we get home..."

Izuku only nodded, not trusting his voice.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 3:45 PM**_

 ** _Aizawa's Apartment_**

After dinner Aizawa cooked up when they got home, Izuku started to run to his room wanting to escape from the talk he was about to get; though he knew no matter where he ran, he was still gonna have to explain what happened.

"Izuku..."

Midoriya instantly stopped in his tracks. His head turned to look at Shota. His right eyebrow was raised, mentally questioning him. With a stuttering sigh, Izuku sluggishly made his way to the couch.

Aizawa crouched down, making his height small enough to see a clear vision of Izuku's face.

"Izuku, look at me." The boy's eyes hesitantly made contact with his black ones.

"Y-yes?"

"Tell me what happened."

The boy started fumbling around with his hands. He felt scared. He didn't want to tell Aizawa what really happened. The feeling of a panic attack started to rise in him, making his _heart_ beat faster. The freckled-faced boy craved on wanting to run away. To hide in his room until he just disappeared from existence.

"I-I... I w-was pushed." It was barely a whisper, but Aizawa still caught it, his face becoming stern.

"Pushed by who?

"A-a c-childhood friend."

The hero rubbed his temples, trying to calm a small headache that was forming. He was annoyed at the fact the boy lied or was being bullied, he was annoyed at the fact he wasn't there. He didn't want the kid to go through what he went through when he was a kid. But he knew that the boy was having more of a shitty childhood than him.

"Why did you lie to me, Izuku?" At this, Izuku flinched.

A burning sensation started to build up behind his eyes. Blinking more times he could count, he desperately tried to stop them from falling. But before he knew it, his second set of tears started to roll down his face.

A worried expression etched on Aizawa's face, "Midori-"

"I-I-I didn't w-want to burden y-you! E-everyday f-for the past month, y-you had to t-take care of me... I-I feel like I'm becoming m-more o-o-of a problem to y-y-you..."

Shocked wouldn't be the word the to describe the feeling the hero was feeling. Flabbergasted was the correct term he would use.

Aizawa instantly wrapped his arms around Izuku, shoving him into his chest. Small hands clutched onto the cloth that was covering his chest, louder sobs coming out of the boy's mouth.

"Don't _ever_ feel like that, Midoriya. You are _not_ a burden. You mean more to me than most things in my life." And it was the complete and honest truth. Not that he would admit any of this to _anyone_ , but ever since the 5-year-old moved in with him, he started to feel less lonely. His days becoming brighter, patiently waiting what the next day would hold. But also the fact he was bonding and getting closer to the boy he, un-unbeknownst to him, started to love. "Ever since you came here, I've been feeling less and less empty than I was when you weren't."

"B-bu-"

"But nothing. Kid, listen, I may act stressed or annoyed is because _I_ start wondering if I'm making you happy. If I'm doing wrong things instead of right. It has nothing to do with you. Like I said, you're not a burden. _No one_ is a burden... Except for Hizashi, he's a burden."

A small giggle bubbled out of the boy's chest, his tears calming once again. Izuku looked up at his guardian, "T-thank you, S-Shota..."

"No problem Kid. Why don't you go get dressed and wait for me on my bed, I gotta re-fill KiKi's food bowl."

"KiKi?"

"My cat."

"O-oh."

Aizawa picked up Izuku before placing him back down onto the ground, "Now get going. I'll be in there in a sec." Midoriya only nodded his head before running off into his room, getting dressed for sleep.

* * *

 ** _Thursday, 11:26 AM_**

A comfortable silence was present, making Aizawa enjoy the sounds of the birds chirping. The leaves dance around his feet from the gusts of wind that blew them off the branches of the trees. Laughter was in the distance, most likely kids playing with their dog or friend. All in all, everything seemed peaceful at this moment. That was... until Shota heard a familiar voice in the distance but others as well.

 _'Izuku...?'_

He immediately followed the sound of Midoriya's voice. His speed gradually increasing every time he heard Izuku's voice becoming more cracked and desperate. As soon as he arrived destination. They were in a public park. A couple of benches were placed along with different varieties of trees scattered all over the place. He observed the scene that was playing out once he was on top of a sturdy tree branch, hiding from prying eyes.

"T-t-that's mean, Kacchan!"

"JUST SHUT UP, DEKU!" A smirked played onto the spiky ash-blond hair kid's face. "I bet your mom died just because she was sick and tired of you! It's not like anyone loves you!" Two boys behind the blond snickered, laughing at his comment.

"T-that's not true! M-my m-mom loved me!"

Sparks came out of the, supposedly "Kacchan" named boy's hand. An angered face was plastered onto his face. Kacchan swung his arm, an explosion hitting Midoriya's face. He yelped out pain, stumbling until falling onto the dirt covered ground. Another set of laughter came out of the two other boys who were there, standing beside Kacchan.

"That's what you get for talking back to me! And this-" Kacchan swung his leg back, "-is for being annoying!"

Before the ash-blond could hit his target, he felt a grip on his leg, "If you land another hit on my Kid, I'll show you true pain."

Swifty, Kacchan turned his, his sight coming in contact with a furious set of eyes. The man had shaggy black hair with eyes blacker than a villain's soul. Though Kacchan felt fear, he didn't show it. He was to over-self of himself to show anything but ignorance and over-confidence.

Letting go of his leg, Aizawa hurriedly made his way to Izuku. The man picked him up bridal style, before looking back at the elementary students who were bullying Midoriya.

"If I see another scratch on his body, I'll personally see to your parents." A powerful aura surrounded Aizawa, making Kacchan and the other two step back a bit.

"Tch! Whatever, I was getting bored of him shitty Deku." Kacchan snarled, walking away. The two followed after him, fear clearly making them the two run away from the undercover hero.

"S-S-Shota...?"

Aizawa looked down at Izuku, "Don't worry, Kid. We're going home."

Nodding his head, Izuku gripped onto Aizawa's black shirt.

* * *

 **Kill me, right now please, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**

 **There will be a lot of grammar mistakes, but I'll fix them once I get some sleep. I'm wicked tired, lmfao. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be Midnight meeting Green Bean along with something else 'v'**

 **Concerning around Aizawa's threat, I feel like he wouldn't say that, but I had nothing else to say. I was sleep deprived when I was writing this... *sigh***

 **HolyNightFruit OUT!**


	6. Author's Note

Hello fellow reader! As you can see, this isn't a chapter, but a note to you guys who care.

For the past month and a half, I have been suffering from depression, and because of this I can't properly write/find the motivation I need to continue writing. This, however, doesn't mean I'll stop writing.

Sadly though, I will discontinue this fanfic. In the future, fanfics will be published on this account but just not continuing this story.

Now, it's not just the depression, it's also how I feel about the story. The story itself isn't bad, but I honestly have no joy when continuing writing this. I feel as though the story isn't unique. So, I am discontinuing. Perhaps in the near future, I will remake this fanfic or continue on with it. For now, I claim it discontinued.

I would like to thank everyone who favored, starred, read, etc this story. It really does warm my heart.

HOWEVER (I'm saying that too much) You guys can suggest one-shots for me. I won't be doing all of them but just considering them.

Again, thank you all for supporting this story. _**¡Adios amigos! Love you all!**_


End file.
